


Trigger Happy

by anarchytissues



Category: Metropolis (2001)
Genre: Foot Jobs, Gunplay, Humiliation, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchytissues/pseuds/anarchytissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you scared? C'mon, there's nothing to be afraid of. We're both having fun here, aren't we? A piece of trash like you is probably ecstatic that someone is paying attention to him, aren't you?” His grip tightens on his shoulder before slowly moving up to his neck. Fingers enveloped in leather dance along Hamegg's jawline before wrapping around his neck, or at least what they could of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trigger Happy

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't mean to ship this, i swear to fucking god. i hate you dibby, i hate you too fauna. hahaha, wow i am so sorry, metropolis fandom.

He didn't have people come down here often. This was the first time in a long while that Hamegg had escorted someone down to Zone-3. Even if this boy, Rock , was a little more than intimidating, he couldn't really complain; he was sort of excited in some weird lonely way.

Anything was better than those Alfred-2 models that reeked of rotting meat and waste at this point.

“How often do you come down here?” The boy's voice causes Hamegg to jump a little, even if it was a rather gentle tone.

“Ehh... Once or twice a week to check on the robots and do maintenance.” 

“How about anyone else? Or is it just you?” Rock asks, blue eyes piercing through Hamegg behind dark sunglasses that probably made the dark underground all the more darker. The tone is a little more harsh, though his voice is barely any louder than a low whisper.

He steps towards the older man, the glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose; gunmetal blue eyes flickering dangerously even in the dim light.

“U-uhh... Just me, I'm afraid...”

Hamegg could practically hear the wicked smirk appearing on Rock's lips before he's slammed roughly against the wall. Rock's gloved hands grip his shoulders roughly; Hamegg was sure that there would be angry red marks on his fish belly pale flesh even through his clothes.

“W-whaddya doing?!”

Hamegg didn't even have time to continue blubbering, as the sound of a gun being whipped out of its holster and the click of the hammer of the gun being pulled back had cut him off. His mouth had gone dry, out of instinct, he threw his arms up in the air; muscles tensing under Rock's hands.

He nearly jumps out of his skin once the cool—the kind of cool that soaks into your bones—metal of the gun's barrel tucking itself under his chin. He swallows thickly, the lump painfully stuck in his throat not going anywhere as he listened to Rock purr before breaking into a small chuckle.

“We're gonna stay right here, we're not going anywhere. Yet, I'm gonna try something.”

What was he going to—?!

The gun is shoved between his lips, he must have made a face because Rock is laughing once again, especially when it clatters against his teeth.

“Are you scared? C'mon, there's nothing to be afraid of. We're both having fun here, aren't we? A piece of trash like you is probably ecstatic that someone is paying attention to him, aren't you?” His grip tightens on his shoulder before slowly moving up to his neck. Fingers enveloped in leather dance along Hamegg's jawline before wrapping around his neck, or at least what they could of it.

“Get on the ground.”

Hamegg obliged immediately once he was finally let go, pain ebbing in his shoulders and chest once as he unceremoniously plopped himself to the ground.

“Take it out.”

“T-take what out?”

“Are you stupid? I'm talking about...” Slowly, Rock nudges his foot towards Hamegg's crotch, his boot tapping lightly against the outside of his pants. " _This._ Take it out."

His voice was light, cheerful like a song from a kid's movie, it had reminded Hamegg of the tinkling of glass. Though, that had made it all the worse; the cheerful tone did not match the actions, it was enough to give Hamegg whiplash, or at least feel like had it.

Rock sighed, pointing the gun at the ground before pulling the trigger. The sound of the gun going off echoed in the hallway, rumbling down the way like a distant thunderstorm as the bullet bounced off the ground and the wall. 

Hamegg nearly pissed himself, thanking whatever higher being that he didn't--Rock probably would have shot him in the leg if piss got anywhere near his boot. 

"Hurry up. The next time I do this, there _might_ be an _accident_. We wouldn't want that now, would we?"

"!!!"

As quickly as he could manage with trembling fingers and his heart rate going at four hundred miles per hour, Hamegg scrambled to get his flaccid prick out of his pants. Once it was out, it flopped against his thigh, the feeling of rough stained denim against his sensitive flesh made him cringe. 

"..."

Hamegg swallowed, looking up at Rock who stared at his limp cock with a blank expression; almost as if he was repulsed--no, shocked? by it. 

"You're pretty big for scum, aren't you? I'm guessing that you haven't used it, or at least, nothing more than your hand. Am I right? What a waste." 

Rock pushed up his sunglasses, gritting his teeth as he continued to glare at the other man's cock. His foot pressing against the bare flesh before pressing down harder and harder onto it, the rough texture making Hamegg's skin crawl.

He wasn't entirely sure if it was a pleasant feeling or not, the thought that someone other than him was seeing his cock and touching it... It thrilled him. 

If only it wasn't some trigger happy asshole doing this though. 

Rock pivoted his foot, as if he was stamping out a cigarette. It caused a startled half-groan to slip past Hamegg's lips, making the younger man laugh once again.

"Don't tell me that you're actually getting off on this. You're disgusting. You've probably used up all your life's good luck tonight, this is probably the happiest moment of your pathetic life isn't it? If I had a camera, would you like a picture to celebrate the occasion?"

He continued to pivot his foot against Hamegg's stiffening prick, occasionally switching with a motion like that of someone stepping on a gas pedal. 

Hamegg jumped at the familiar clicking noise of the gun's hammer being pulled back. Sweat dripped from his brow and ran down his pasty skin as he watched Rock with half-lidded eyes, he felt himself getting close despite drowning in panic.

"I bet if I shot this again, someone would hear it. Someone would come over here to investigate and they would see you getting hot over this. They'd see how pathetic you were. Do you wanna test it out? Do you wanna see where this would go?"

"P-p-p-please don't!!!"

"Oh?! Are you really in the position to ask things of me?" Rock asks, leaning in close, pressing the barrel of his gun against Hamegg's damp cheek. "Why should I listen to the scum that is getting off on being stepped on? Give me a good reason. Are you gonna do something for me?"

With every word, Rock would continue to move his foot in small tight circles. It hurt, it hurt so bad--yet why was Hamegg so...?

"A-ahh!!!"

With that, come had shot out of Hamegg's prick. He choked on his saliva, sputtering as he watched the yellow-white fluid splattered onto the fabric of Rock's pants. 

"How fucking dare you. It's bad enough that you came without permission, but you came on me."

"I-I'm sorry--"

"CLEAN IT UP!" Rock snarled, pulling the trigger once again, miraculously hitting the same spot as last time. "Lick it clean. It's the least you could do, pig."

Not wanting to be filled with extra holes, Hamegg hesitantly reached out for the boy's leg, grimacing as he scooped up the creamy yellow-white with his fingers and licked them clean. 

He would be lying if he said that the taste of his own come wasn't something he wasn't used to, didn't mean that he didn't like it. 

"Good. Now pick yourself up. And if you dare mention this to anybody? I'll have you wiped off the map, personally. Not that anyone would notice a pathetic little man like you disappearing."

"Y-yes sir."


End file.
